Kyoichi Motobuchi (Manga)
For the Novel, please go to Kyoichi Motobuchi (Novel). For the Film, please go to Kyoichi Motobuchi (Film) Backstory Kyoichi was the class president whose father was director of environmental affairs for the government.Best Friend His relationship with his father was somewhat strained as it appeared that his father put pressure on his son to do well on son, even going as far to tell him that there were no "faggots for the big man".Those Who Come Forth Friends and Enemies Kyoichi rarely had time to hangout with his classmates due to him studying all the time, so he wasn't really close with anyone. Toshinori Oda thought of him as a wannabe intellectual.Toshinori Oda In the Program On the night of their overnight graduation trip, Kyoichi sat next to Toshinori Oda on the bus and moments later, he and the rest of his class were gassed and were asleep. When he awoke, Kyoichi found himself in a school room with a collar around his neck. At the front of the room was a man named Yonemi Kamon who told the class that they would kill each other until only one remains.The Worst Game in History Upon hearing this, Kyoichi got up from his seat, claiming that this couldn't happen to his class because of his father's position so his father wouldn't allow this.Yonemi told him that they were all equal so it didn't matter if they were rich or poor, they were among equals. He then asked Kyoichi if he was following to which Kyoichi agreed and sat back down to listen to the rules of the game.Best Friend After seeing the corpses of Masao Hayashida, Mayumi Tendo, and Yoshio Akamatsu as well as the murders of Yoshitoki Kuninobu and Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, Kyoichi started to lose his mind. He only thought of how his father would react and wanted to make a win for the big man. Shortly before six am, Kyoichi found Shuya Nanahara standing over the corpse of Tatsumichi Oki. Kyoichi went over and pointed his gun at Shuya's head. Shuya tried to plead for his life but Kyoichi was too far gone to care as all he could talk about was winning the game for his father.Those Who Come Forth Before he could shoot, Kyoichi's arm was shot off by Shogo Kawada's shotgun. Kyoichi screamed in pain and called Shogo a cheater for sneaking up on him as took the gun with his remaining hand. Kyoichi aimed it at Shogo who had no choice but to fire again, this time it was in the stomach which ended Kyoichi's life.Shogo Kawada Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Best Friend * Those Who Come Forth * Shogo Kawada * Nightmare (Dream and Announcement) * Toshinori Oda (Flashback) * The Right Path (Thoughts) * Hope (Thoughts) Notes and Trivia * Kyoichi is one of the nine students who didn't get a nametag introducation. Mayumi Tendo, Yoshio Akamatsu, Izumi Kanai, Hiroshi Kuronaga, Ryuhei Sasagawa, Tatsumichi Oki, Hirono Shimizu, and Kayoko Kotohiki are the other students who didn't receive one. References Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Insane Category:Villains